Delivery Room
by aznquetzal
Summary: Leave it to Fuji and Inui to stir the Prince's sanity into violence, especially when it concerns his girlfriend. "Ryuzaki-san might be having a rough time, It's an unwanted pregnancy after all..."


_Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis (Tenisu no Oujisama)_

**AN: **Well, I kind of imagined Ryoma doesn't like hospitals, Fuji and Inui as the scary Resident Doctors, and a couple of nurses who loves juicy gossips.

**Delivery Room**

The need to strangle or little less murder is driving him on the edge. Yes, Echizen Ryoma becomes really violent once in a blue moon, and today counts as once.

It's bad enough that he got jet lag from his flight back home, and now he's in a hospital for some reason he had to recall before the present etiology of his anger gets the best of him.

Ahh, Yes. He was supposed to surprise the klutz with no sense of direction and with zero body coordination- yes, he was supposed to surprise Ryuzaki Sakuno, his girlfriend for four years.

He had an ill connection with her in the past year with her for a year.

Ryoma knew that the last year he spent abroad was a very hectic one at that. To think he leaves a country in a span of a week and a half and then off to his way to another tournament the next morning. so maybe it wasn't purposely, he knew he won't even have time to call her anymore- but he saw beforehand. But this will be the last straw for him- this'll be his last year competing abroad. He'll definitely make-up to his absence, Besides Sakuno would be busy taking examinations as she planned too.

It was harsh really, he'd never admit it. He had to choose between Her and Tennis, a very tough decision, but she helped him to it- but being Ryoma, he wanted to have them both ways without having to choose what to leave behind. She refused, like she always did before...and kept insisting that he could go ahead and doesn't have to worry about her, it's somewhat her selflessness Ryoma had come to hate.

But he swore he'll give back tons bigger that she deserved, and thus the velvet blue box in his pocket was supposed to be a surprise.

But it looks like tables have turned three sixty degrees, and here he was waiting outside the delivery room, with no Ryuzaki showing up- only his sadistic former senpai-now-turned-sadistic-doctor Syusuke Fuji.

For the love of God, how could Syusuke Fuji be a doctor- with his sadistic nature? Ryoma doubted if Syusuke would heal patients or prolong their pain, It gives him the creeps. Ryoma saw him at the Nurses Station filling up some chart with Doctors Orders after doing his rounds at the Intensive Care Unit.

"Ahh! Echizen, so I heard you're back." He smiled, hooking up his stethoscope on his neck.

Tugging the bill of his cap as he heard giggles from behind- some were ambulatory patients and some were nurses ogling at him as Fuji confirmed the Prince's presence in the hospital. It's a very good thing that it's a hospital for that matter- if not; probably he's got swarmed pronto. Ryoma had to thank the "Silence Please" rule.

"Where's Ryuzaki?" He asked, tugging in his pocket for a certain velvet blue box.

"Sakuno-chan? Why, didn't she tell you?" The Tennis Prodigy now turned Doctor asked.

"Tell me what?" Ryoma asked, as he followed his former senpai to wherever he's taking him.

"She's in the Delivery Room."

He froze,Isn't that the place where babies were born or something like that she's not pregnant…or is she?

The thought made him pale.

"I heard there are a lot of trauma cases today, must've got you tight ne? Inui." Fuji spoke without looking back at Inui who made it his habit to pop out of nowhere, trying to catch unprepared Junior Interns for a pop question.

"Hai, we're understaffed today."

His icy blue eyes sparkled noticing Echizen's reaction; a smile crept up to his lips. Too bad, Ryoma's much into his thought to see his senpai's amusement. Syusuke Fuji's smile meant nothing good- especially when a prey walks in his bait.

"Ne, Echizen is something wrong?" Inui asked.

"Delivery Room. Where is it?"

Fuji smiled again, this just confirmed his theory.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there." Ryoma must be deep in his thought that he didn't even notice the sign in bold large letters on the door that says "D.R"

How in hell would Ryuzaki be in there! How! Ryoma couldn't find any reason why his girlfriend could be inside that area- no. wait. She couldn't be- No she can't be pregnant! She just can't be! They barely even see each other! He's always abroad for tournaments, and besides that… they hadn't even had sex! For crying out loud! So why did she ended up in that room.

"Ryuzaki-san must be having a rough time…it's an unwanted pregnancy after all." Inui muttered as he took the chart of the patient whose now inside the DR.

Fuji smiled.

"It's terrible; I hope Sakuno-chan can manage somehow. Ah! Look at the time, We have a surgery coming up, you can wait for Sakuno-chan here. Ne, Inui will you _scrub in(1)_ for my surgery?" Fuji feigned a worried look, and glanced at his wrist watch.

"_Only if you exchange interns with me."_

"_Choose your pick"_

"_I'll have Tsukimori"_

"_Done."(3)_

Ryoma didn't notice them leave, he swore his heart stopped beating.

Unwanted Pregnancy.

The world crumbled at his feet, there's no mistaking it. Its rape, it's got to be! What else could it be! And it's his entire fault! If he could've been there then nobody would even dare to touch her, If only they went public.

She must have suffered a lot, it must have been harsh. The thought made his blood boil, in what depths of hell does she deserve to suffer like this? Even he-the boyfriend- never held her against her will; never did he even lay a finger on her that would cause her pain. The murderous intent flourished every second as images flashed in his mind.

Could she blame men from ogling? No he can't. She's just so pleasing to the eye- but he never knew, one may be foolish enough to do something like this! Why didn't she tell him? He deserves to know! Screw the severed communication- she should've told him about this, he could've hired a hit man, or do it himself, because right now- violent ideas of torture and murder flashed in his mind. Ideas that would make Syuusuke Fuji proud and Sadaharu Inui's torture to nothingness.

And this is actually the reason why he had told her so many times not to wear anything that's provocative!

What's done is done, and whatever happens now, Ryoma had to face it. He would still propose when the time comes, when she's actually healed from what has happened. He'll let the bastard carry his name (against his will, but of course, for the greater good…it'll do).

But before any proposal, when she's coherent, he'll definitely extort a name. Any name. To let his steam off- screw steam…more like rage.

Who wouldn't! The fact that someone had violated your girlfriend is enough, and another for impregnating her! But whoever that man is…he messed with the wrong girl. Not Echizen Ryoma's, definitely not, if he got away alive…he certainly wouldn't now.

And Ryoma would make sure to make room for the criminal in hell in all he's worth.

First, he'll tie him up in barbed wire, with blind folds with minced onions of course- the touch of surprise should always be there.

Then, bring him up in an abandoned warehouse, of course. To make sure nobody finds his remains when Ryoma's done with him.

Maybe acquiring a deadly remix on his senpai's penal-tea would be a good start to dose him off. He'll start smashing the toes one by one, next with the hands…definitely the hands! Oh the sinful hands who dared to infuse violence to Ryuzaki.

The eyes should be next, the eyes that saw the parts it shouldn't be seeing, he'll pluck 'em out and throw them on fire. Tsk, Tsk. Sinful…very sinful eyes, well! He crossed the Echizen Zone! It's for "Ryoma's Eyes Only"

Now that he's incapacitated, Ryoma can beat him to blue or black. Until which Ryoma got tired of beating him, too bad- Ryoma's a sportsman with a lot of strength and stamina on reserve.

He sat idly on the waiting area, still waiting for someone to emerge from the DR, he remembered when he heard his mother and Nanako chat about pregnancy and how a woman's life is at stake during the labor process, and that his mother almost suffered from preeclampsia that almost cost her lot- like her life.

_Tch, Preeclampsia…whatever that meant.(2)_

If anything else happens to Ryuzaki, it's partially his fault. He chose tennis over her, if he didn't leave then probably nothing of this would've happened, and then possibly it would be his child she'd be carrying now.

Then they'll move to New York, Teach his kid a little tennis. Make another baby- hopefully twins, then teach them a little tennis too. So that makes it three babies, still four kids short for a tennis team. So he needs another two batch of twins- The Echizen Tennis Team is complete, funds are of no question. Ryoma's got enough for three generations of Echizen to live on.

A part of him envied whoever that man was, only a tad teensy winsy tiny bit envious. Due to his remotely often absence, He and Sakuno didn't get the chance to spend time together as much as they wanted to. Paparazzi always break loose, and he didn't want Sakuno to get mobbed like he does.

But God's forgive him, he's just a man. Psychologically, Physically, Emotionally and Hormonally. Sure

They make out a little, but they never got _there._ Ryoma deemed it unfair for her to have him get all the

good things while they hide their relationship in the shadows, but now he felt quite responsible for that- Sakuno always wanted the best for him, she may never tell him that the reason why she refused to go public because she's afraid that his career might falter if they found out of her.

Leave it to Ryuzaki Sakuno to care for other people's welfare without considering her own. Its one thing he hated about her.

"So how was it?" A nurse hushed at the nurse station. All hail to Ryoma's acute auditory functions.

"It's bad, the girl's bleeding hard, and we had to transfuse a unit of whole blood. Sensei did her best to stop the bleeding though, the stitching is almost done." The other nurse said in a hurry and ran back in the DR.

He didn't miss the giggle from the nurse who happened to pass by in front of him as she went back to the DR. At the very least everything went fine, he wanted to see her so badly, to hold her hand and apologize for his absence. It'll take time before she can actually heal but he's willing to wait-

"Excuse me, are you the husband?" He snapped out of his reverie as he heard the Doctor's voice.

She blinked when her eyes met his worried feline amber ones.

"No." He answered, as he stood from his seat. Even with her mask on, he could see her smile- her bright brown eyes told him so.

"You look like a nervous husband though." She spoke again.

"How is she?" He asked.

She giggled, knowing him for so long. She knew he's very much worried.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal any client information. Unless you're a relative."

Fuji may have been rubbing off on her a little; maybe a little get back would do him well.

"Boyfriend, I'm her boyfriend." His eyes dropped on the floor.

"Then that makes Echizen Ryoma a two-timer does it?" Her eyes softened, somehow she felt touched- so this is what Ryoma's weak side looks like.

Removing her cap and her mask, she smiled at him.

"Ryoma-kun, I passed the Residential Examinations eight months ago…" She giggled.

Then it hit him. Ryuzaki Sakuno's a Post Graduate Intern and is actually Fuji Syuusuke's Junior Intern for two years now- She did told him about her plans of taking the exam but he never thought she'd take it earlier than he expected.. A big wave of relief made him heave a big sigh, he never felt so stupid and vulnerable his entire life, to think that he's willing to commit homicide in a snap. Yes, he will. Whole heartedly.

If it wouldn't take him half a man to slap himself up with his own racquet for his stupidity he would've done it, or maybe smash his head on the wall to make it better.

"You thought that I cheated on you, didn't you?" she spoke again, and this time in a sing-song voice.

"Gomen."

He meant that in general. She knew him far too long- he's sincere, but he did look cute when he worry so much. She didn't expect him to be romantic, neither did she want him to be, because if he did, then he's not the Echizen Ryoma that she came to love and adore. This was him, the man she would willingly spend the rest of her life with. No questions asked.

He was sorry, for the absence. For leaving her by herself, for not celebrating anniversaries with her, for not being there on Christmas and New Year, and for not being there to commemorate her success, He was sorry for his great lacking to his role.

Sakuno never made a big deal out of it, sure she was lonely, but she took the rose with its thorns. Tennis is his life, the air he breathes, she knew that, he loved tennis long before he even learned how to walk. Tennis is merely the reason why she met him, and she felt no objections for him to pursue it, she can wait.

Ryoma loves her, and that's enough for her to wait for him as long as it would take.

"Just don't get anymore ideas, Ne? Because I love Ryoma-kun very much." And with that she gave tip toed and gave him a light hug.

He smirked, Ryoma knew that very well. Cheating will never be Sakuno's forte . Doctor or no doctor, Ryuzaki Sakuno's just to nice to lie, let alone cheat on him. But then again he never thought it would be that scary to have that feeling that it's too late for him to do anything- and it's all because of his selfishness and her selflessness. He took advantage of her, because he didn't know what he wanted. If he wanted to stay, he could've stayed- Ryoma wanted everything his way, he wanted both her and tennis, but she has her own life and her own dreams to accomplish.

Today, he knows what he wants.

Taking the velvet box from his pocket, he took her hand.

"Just so you know, I'm not giving you any choice. You will marry me." A smirk went up to his lips which didn't last for long when he realized she started kissing him, the last thing he remembered were the flashing cellphone cameras of the audiences.

"This calls for a celebration." She whispered on his ears as she broke the kiss.

"No, this calls for Ryoma Junior."

**OWARI **

IDK if I should make a series of One-shots about this coz I have a lot of ideas.

Oh yeah! And the translations!

(1) **Scrub In-** most likely in the medical field this meant something like to 'assist' the surgeon. Mostly done my Nurses (thus the term Scrub Nurse) and sometimes even Residents themselves. (it actually depend on the Doctor/Surgeon on whom he/she wants.)

(2) **Exchange of Interns (conversation) –** this happens most likely with Resident Doctors (in this case Inui and Fuji) A Resident Doctor (may or may not) handle Post Graduate Interns(a fresh grad from Medicine and is now in training…PGI's carry the Doctor title. ), in this case, Inui wants to exchange interns with Fuji.

(3) **Preeclampsia-** Occurs in pregnant women with hypertension, this is life threatening. In some cases the father (or any relative present during labor) has to choose between the baby or the mother to be saved.

*Im using this diagnosis in my other fic "Princess in Prison" will take place in chapter four. :)

*And SOMEONE is a PGI in "Princess in Prison" too, if you wanna know more…then read. (I just spilled the beans)

Oh! Here's a little cut scene.

Btw, this idea had been bothering me for days now and I felt like I need to let it of so I did. It's rushed, so if you see any errors, please do tell. :3 AND ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW.

**XOXOX**

"Scalpel." Fuji muttered behind his mask, as the Scrub Nurse supplied the said instrument.

"Ryuzaki-san's case today was the Emergency Labor one right?" Inui spoke as he kept the suction machine intact over the specimen table.

"Yeah."

"Did Echizen know?"

All Inui got in reply were sinister giggle from the Tennis Tensai. And here they thought Sadaharu Inui has got to be the scariest, they have yet to meet Fuji Syuusuke to prove themselves wrong. Even the Interns and Nurses felt it…the sinister aura of the friendly looking surgeon.


End file.
